


KS011214

by AbsoluteZXING



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteZXING/pseuds/AbsoluteZXING
Summary: AU: Jongin is an engineer. Android Kyungsoo knocks on his door one day, asking him to fix his heart.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, as usual, I took another prompt from @8812forkadi because I really love their prompts TT Please enjoy this~~!! It's a short one!

Jongin had pictured this before, people working with him and creating what he only imagined as an impossible dream before. People had laughed about his visions before but with his pursuance came with the world’s advancement and they all had to accept Jongin because he didn’t only help them technically, his work helps people emotionally too. 

 

 

It was a complex formula that only Jongin knew, he never shared it to anyone because this came from deep within him, other tried to copy him but his works would never be replicated, each one is special and each one will be forever remembered.

 

 

**KIM JONGIN** **  
****CEO/CHIEF ROBOTICS ENGINEER** **  
** **KIM TECHNOLOGIES CORP.**

 

 

He stares at the clock in his office, the seconds brightly ticking and like before he just wanted it to stop. The world never felt this empty for him but this is what made him work hard, this emptiness made him reach for his goal and he won’t stop until it’s his time to step back.

 

 

A knock on the door pulled him away from his thoughts, he gives a small smile on the smaller who entered the room with a light step. “Mr. Kim, a customer wants a refund” his secretary frowns

 

 

“For?”

 

 

“Model BBH6104”

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

“Mr. Park said that he is too loud” the grimace on the humanoid is so real-like that he chuckled in amusement. He truly did a wonder on this one, his most advanced creation so far.

 

 

“Tell Chanyeol to quit whining. Baekhyun has been loud since the beginning and I’m not giving him a refund for what he wished for. Did you get Baekhyun his upgrades?”

 

 

“Of course, sir” he answers

 

 

Jongin nods and checks the time sync for Baekhyun’s model before turning to look at secretary again. “Okay, call Chanyeol and tell him to let Baekhyun sync and restart before asking for a refund. His specifications are supposed to be updated once Baekhyun restarts in the morning”

 

 

“Right away, sir”

 

 

“Kyung, thank you” Jongin calls out softly before his secretary leaves the room

 

 

The humanoid turns around, giving him a soft smile and a polite nod “No problem, sir”

 

 

Jongin creates humanoids, he doesn’t only program them as they were ordered, every model is unique. He acquired a tech that made him transfer a deceased person’s mind, thoughts and feelings to a humanoid. It’s still a work in progress but he’s positive that by the end of the year he can make it properly. 

 

 

The modernity of the world had allowed them to keep brains and hearts preserved for the families that grieves. Jongin wants to use those organs to complete his project but he can’t do it not now, not yet. 

 

 

All his models right now were made by request and sometimes, they are designed based on a person’s past self just like model BB6104 also called as Baekhyun, who was Chanyeol’s husband that had died in a car accident whilst Chanyeol survived. Being friends with Chanyeol and Baekhyun for a long time, Jongin didn’t need that much specifications from Chanyeol except for the moles on Baekhyun’s face, he wanted it to be perfectly placed. 

 

 

Jongin’s employees work on the robot’s exterior and base program software but all the characteristics, upgrades and human-like specifications are all on Jongin. This is why no one can steal from him, his mind has it all, no paper trail and no digital footprints just plain 0s and 1s that are weaved in a complex manner. 

  
  
~

 

Being CEO of his own company allowed him to go home early and maybe stay home for some days and work from there since his work is private and he takes security seriously which is why his house is situated away from his company and guarded 24/7 by the toughest security system that he made himself. 

 

 

There are only two guards and the rest of the area is secured by drones and laser techs which is why he’s confused as to why someone is ringing his doorbell. The guards would have informed him if someone was visiting and there are only a few people who are allowed to visit him.

 

 

He checked the screen and found himself staring at his secretary, he wonders what couldn’t wait until morning that his secretary had to drop by after their long day. He buzzed the door open and waited for his secretary to come in since he’s at his study, still working at his newest project. 

 

 

“Nini”

 

 

His whole being froze as soon as he heard that name, he slowly turned around only to see that he was mistaken, it wasn’t his secretary…

 

 

“Please fix my heart”

 

 

_ It was his Kyungsoo, also known as KS011214, the first prototype of his best friend. _

  
  


 

\--


	2. Prototype KJI011412

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this isn't much but my idea revolved on this, it's the base of what can be a long fic. please enjoy~~

  


  


Jongin stares and stares and stares until the bot in front of him moved forward to pinch him. He yelps in pain or surprise, he doesn’t know which. He is every bit as confused as to why his first prototype was here. 

  


  


“You...what happened” Jongin mutters, the bot was drenched in water and he’s even unsure if he built it to withstand heavy rain.

  


  


“I need to shower first, do you mind if I use your bathroom and borrow some of your clothes?” the bot asked with a polite smile

  


  


“Of course not, please help yourself. I’ll prepare some tea”

  


  


Dumbfounded is an understatement. Kyungsoo...well KS011214 is the first model he ever built, the prototype has its faults, it doesn’t have room for improvement unlike the more recent models and it’s plain as it can get, a replacement. He made this bot after his late childhood best friend, the love of his life and the core of his existence. This first model was the reason why he has his company now, he sold KS011214 to make more of him but he couldn’t do that, even his secretary, Kyung would never amount to his Kyungsoo. He only built Kyung as a temporary bot because he would never be able to replace Kyungsoo. 

  
  


  


“Nini, you’re spilling water” the smaller points out, Jongin hurriedly moved the cup away while Kyungsoo grabbed a towel to dry the surface of the countertop. Jongin's clothes were too big on him especially now that Jongin grew up well and Kyungsoo remained as slender as he was before  


  


  


“Kyu---”

  


  


“You call me Soo…” the smaller cuts him off with an offended glare  


  


  


Soo looks too much alike the real Kyungsoo. His heart hurts to see his first prototype, Kyungsoo was still alive when he was tinkering with this little project and even though Kyungsoo didn’t want it to be made with his image, he still supported Jongin’s dreams.

  


  


“Soo, why are you here?” he asks quietly after finally giving the cup of tea to the smaller

  


  


“Something is wrong with me Jongin”

  


  


“What do you mean?”

  


  


“My heart...I need you to fix it. My master...he told me he can’t love me because I’m not human, because I don’t have a heart. He threw me away because he is getting married. I don’t understand. I can feel, I can...think...I can love so why am I not enough?” his voice was filled with pain and his eyes show a hurt expression making Jongin’s chest clench, his Soo was always enough. 

  


  


“Soo”

  


  


This is one of Jongin’s faults. He made KS011214 too human, just like the real Kyungsoo who felt more than he can handle. The human Kyungsoo managed his feelings well and he spoke about it when he feels the need to do so. He’s never shy to say his thoughts straight out, even with people’s judging eyes, Kyungsoo never backed away. 

  


  


“He said it’s the same reason why you sold me to him. You needed the money and you sold me off. I understand that I’m not your real Kyungsoo, I would never replace him but am I not enough? You made another, I saw your secretary and he turned me away…” the smaller added with a sad smile on his face, Jongin wanted to wipe it away but he couldn’t move from his spot.

  


  


His secretary, Kyung is different, he is made to look like Kyungsoo but Jongin didn’t bother giving the android, profound emotional specifications, he programmed it as basic as he could and customized him to be a very effective secretary. He also doesn’t know about Soo or KS011214, no one knows about Soo aside from the real Kyungsoo and the one who bought Soo. 

  


  


“Soo, it’s not that. Remember I told you that I had to give you up for a bit and that I will come and get you”

  


  


“That was three years ago, Nini” the smaller reminds him

  


  


This is so confusing for Jongin, he never thought that he’d see his first model ever again, when he decided to sell Soo, he made a promise to get the android back but his new owner ran away to another country and put Soo in lockdown, there was no way out. That’s why Jongin started building more bots that can surpass Soo so he can ask for Soo back. The man never returned Soo.

  


  


“I’m sorry” he says quietly

  


  


“Just fix my heart and I will go”

  


  


Go… same words that his real Kyungsoo uttered to him before the older died. Kyungsoo had been hospitalized just as Jongin was finishing up the core or heart of Soo… Kyungsoo’s lungs were filled with water and his condition wasn’t looking good. Kyungsoo didn’t want to say goodbye and Jongin saw how painful it was for him to hold on. He kept on saying that Kyungsoo should rest but the latter would only tell him “fix my heart and I’ll go”

  


  


“Soo. You know…” _ that you can’t have his heart, right? _ He wanted to say that but he can’t allow himself to hurt his best friend anymore. He knows that this model isn’t the real Kyungsoo but this is as real as he can get. He was programmed by Kyungsoo himself, his thoughts, his feelings, and his emotions were all inputted by Kyungsoo. The older wanted to learn from Jongin and of course Jongin taught him and allowed him to customize Soo. 

  


  


“You have his heart right? Kyungsoo? The real one? You kept his heart and brain, right?”

  


  


“Of course” Jongin answered…

  


  


They...lived together...they left town together and never looked back. They both worked hard to make ends meet and Kyungsoo was a famous singer in their town, he was paid well and he supported Jongin’s dreams… Jongin promised to support Kyungsoo to but it never happened since Kyungsoo died. His parents hated Jongin for taking him away so they made Jongin take care of everything on his own. Jongin’s parents helped him as much as they could but Jongin wanted to do it for himself and for Kyungsoo. He gathered their remaining money and made sure he could preserve what was left of Kyungsoo. He wanted Kyungsoo to live forever...he will make it happen.

  


  


“I know you’re experimenting on it. Use me, Jongin” the smaller said clearly

  


  


There’s no mistake in his voice, his round eyes were full of sincerity and his stance was as firm as it can get. Jongin knows that he can’t tell Soo to back down but maybe he can explain it to him.

  


  


“Soo. You…”

  


  


“Are not like the rest of your models. I know. I saw your secretary he looks better than me. Everyone like me is better than me. Why am I like this, Jongin?” he asks bluntly

  


  


“I don’t…” 

  


  


“Please...just like the old times...let me be your muse... let me be your inspiration”

  


  


“My inspiration never changed, Soo” he answered quietly

  


  


“Then please fix me”

  


  


Jongin sighed but nodded anyway, he knew that Soo wouldn’t let this go so he has to prove the android that can’t do it. 

  


  


“Don’t half ass me, Mr. Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo would be disappointed” the android warned him

  
  


  


\--

  
  


  


It was the first time in a long while since Jongin asked Kyung to empty his schedule and let his Vice President handle the company for a while. He needed the rest anyway and Soo would need his full attention. 

  


  


“You can take me apart…my master...he..” Soo waved at his arms that looked different for some weird reason.   


  


  


“Soo, I got you. You’re scheduled for upgrades anyway and your housing can’t house a heart so you need to be upgraded if that’s okay" he explains properly, trying to ease the worry off of the smaller's face  


  


  


"But what about my system updates?” the smaller asked in confusion. Jongin needed to upgrade that one too but he doesn't know how to do so without reformatting the android.   


  


  


“I can’t touch that because Kyungsoo...he was the one who programmed you, he told me that you are able to adapt and learn just like the others. He did well in programming you”

  


  


“He also made a back door so you can access it. He learnt from you, you should’ve known that” it honestly sounds like the android was scolding him and he actually believed that it was really scolding him for forgetting something that obvious.  


  


  


“I don’t want to change you”

  


  


“Because I’m the only thing left like him, right?” the android asked with a small smile  


  


  


“Yes. You’re ours”

  


  


“I’m not your baby and you still left me” Soo pouts at him before standing at the platform. He raised his hands and allowed Jongin to connect the back of his head to the main server.

  


  


“Do you need an overall hardware replacement?” Jongin asks while making sure all the straps are in place, he needs to polish Soo’s hardware or maybe change it into new ones since the newer ones are more versatile and hard to destroy

  


  


“Yes. Keep me plugged. I want to talk to you, about what you’ve been doing for the past few years”

  


  


“Soo” Jongin sighs, because the machines would be working on taking apart Soo’s body parts while he needs to 4d print newer ones with Soo’s specifications of course.Good thing he has his own workshop here but it will still need days to finish Soo’s whole body.

  


  


“Come on Jongin, a little noise won’t bother you and you can change my head after, I think I need a new brain casing since my master smashed my head at some point” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly

  


  


Jongin’s head whipped towards him in shock but the android just kept a blank expression “What?” Jongin asked again

  


  


“You heard me”

  


  


“You---”

  


  


“Jongin, what did you expect. He was cruel and rich...and I wanted to..go back to you. I kept on fighting him” Soo pointed out, he gave Jongin a nod to finally start the removal of his body parts. Jongin tapped on the screen to start the process while printing the same parts only better ones this time

  


  


“I’m sorry” 

  


  


“I know but I accepted what we decided on, Kyungsoo would’ve sold me too if he was in your place. Don’t worry I didn’t get abused more than that. He hit me a few times then grew tired of me” Kyungsoo mutters over the loud whirring of machines

  


  


“I’m still sorry for putting you through all of that” Jongin says quietly as he programmed all his robots to take apart Soo’s arms and legs, he needs to check the core again, to see if Kyungsoo needs a replacement for the housing and change the core to a real human heart

  


  


“Give me my heart if you’re that sorry” Soo chuckles lightly

  


  


“It won’t work. You’re not human, you heart would pump but you wouldn’t still feel anything...I don’t get the point of this, Soo” Jongin says in exasperation, to be honest the reason why he hasn’t moved forward with it is because it’s impossible to make an android, human. A human is made out of flesh, blood and bones while androids are made from 0s and 1s with printed skin to look like human. 

  


  


“Maybe I can be enough for you once I get Kyungsoo’s heart”

  


  


“You were programmed to love me” Jongin points out.

  


  


He hears the chuckle of the hanging head of Soo, his lips turned into heart shaped ones as he smiles brightly at Jongin. “No, silly. Kyungsoo didn’t program me like that. He programmed me to be him with no bias” he answers proudly

  


  


“Did he really?”

  


  


“If you want to check, then you can check. I’ll tell you the backdoor password. You can look at everything and maybe enhance my cooking abilities too since Kyungsoo cooks better than me”

  


  


“You can always learn that” Jongin answers him lightly. 

  


  


He stood up to remove the core from Soo’s chest, they were eye to eye right now. He feels like he’s looking at his own Kyungsoo. “I missed you, Nini”

  


  


“I missed you too, Soo. Go to sleep for a bit” he says softly before pressing a soft kiss on the androids forehead then he took out Soo’s core.

  


  


It doesn’t look much unlike his designs now. This one was as basic as it can get, it was round and there’s a power supply inside it that supports the whole android. His androids now has their own protected core so it can’t be damaged but Soo’s core doesn’t have that, he could’ve been easily broken by that man if he hit Soo…

  


  


He tossed the metal on the table near his laptop before going to the machine that keeps Kyungsoo’s heart beating, all the blood transfused back and forth to keep this heart beating…Jongin doesn’t even know how to do this. He knows that it won’t do anything about being ‘human’ but if Kyungsoo wants his heart then Jongin is going to make it happen. 

  


  


He picks up his earpiece before he calls someone without checking the time. He mentally curses himself when he heard the groggy voice of the man on the other line. 

  


  


“Jongin?”

  


  


“Hyung, can you and Xing hyung help me with something?” Jongin asks softly

  


  


“Right now?” his brother asked him

  


  


“Yes”

  


  


“Of course, what is it?”

  


  


“Is it possible to make blood flow in an android’s body?” listening to it being said out loud sounded crazier than when he imagined it. For sure his brother would worry about him being crazy or something but Jongin has always been open to advancements.  


  


  


“You need a source for that Jongin and cells need to regenerate, you need human aspects to make that happen…” his brother answered carefully.

  


  


“Is it possible?” Jongin asked again. 

  


  


He has been experimenting in this possibility but never this forward, he thinks that the brain is more easier to place in an android’s body than a heart because the heart stops anyway, it won’t go on forever but the brain will. His brother and his husband always helped him about this, it’s a secret to everyone but it would be better for an android to retain the memories of his human self, right?

  


  


He hears whispers on the other line and it’s possible that his brother’s husband was awoken by Jongin’s call as well. It was confirmed shortly after he heard the voice on the other line. 

  


  


“Hey, Jongin this is Yixing. I heard about your question and I think it’s possible if we get a viable bone marrow to let it produce stem cells. I don’t know if you can 3d print this, I guess...but we need to...Jongin I don’t think this will work like how you want it because it will be hard but it is possible because you are very determined” Yixing assures him

  


  


“I have time and resources”

  


  


“Jongin what is this about?” Junmyeon asks, his tone was full of concern and it has always been like that since Jongin left home. He thought he was the reason why Jongin left home but it wasn’t that. 

  


  


“Kyungsoo” he says quietly

  


  


“Jongin...you can’t bring back Kyungsoo”

  


  


“I know...I just. Thanks hyungs” Jongin mutters softly

  


  


He needs shuffling from the other line and Yixing’s voice echoed from the line again. “Just call us if you need anything, Jongin. I’ll be at the hospital if ever you need me and I will look for viable bone marrows, just be ready...you need a special housing for this and you need to change all the wires of your android and make it as capable as veins so blood can flow”

  


  


“I know…”

  


  


“Alright, get some rest, Jongin” the older says softly, he has always been soft for Jongin since they first met. 

  
  


  


\--

  
  
  


  


THIRTY DAYS. 

  


  


It took Jongin thirty days to finish designing and actually start to assemble everything. It's his first and only trial. If he screws this up and accidentally kill Kyungsoo’s heart, it will all be for nothing. 

  


  


“Soo, time to say goodbye to your core” Jongin says lightly 

  


  


Soo’s part are all ready, they are almost put together, his veins are working too and Jongin just needs something to pull this off tomorrow. 

  


  


“Make sure it works properly and please Jongin can you keep my hair short. I don't like it when it's this long” the android pouts, Jongin changed Kyungsoo’s head too of course, he didn't bother to try and make a casing for a real brain because it turned out that Kyungsoo’s codes are as evolving as Jongin’s. 

  


  


He did check the codes and laced it with his own ones to protect their memories together if in case this goes south tomorrow. 

  


  


“But you look cute and I will assemble you tomorrow with Xing hyung and Junmyeon hyung so be ready” Jongin says lightly even though Soo doesn't have any choice anyway. 

  


  


The temporary core in his chest will be removed tomorrow and in its place will be Kyungsoo’s real heart. The wire--veins are already in place and ready to supply blood flow once Yixing hyung arrives with the bone marrow too

  


  


“Wow I'm already meeting the family's family, cute” Soo teased lightly, his lips tilting upwards into a smirk

  


  


“Quit teasing” Jongin chastises, with Soo’s features, it felt like Jongin was brought back to the past. Joking around with Kyungsoo and laughing about senseless matters, only today, all his body parts are apart from each other.

  


  


“I enjoyed the thirty days with you, Jongin. Just like the old times” Soo says softly. 

  


  


Jongin placed a temporary core in Soo’s chest after checking the previous one and just like that, they went back to talking, even though Soo can't move and Jongin was always busy, he took some time to freely talk to Soo and maybe watch some movies while they were at it. Jongin's heart felt whole again, it hurt but it was more than he could ever ask for. He always hoped that he had more time with both Kyungsoo and this Soo model but they were taken too fast from him.   


  


  


“I enjoyed it too. Soo, can you stay with me after this…”

  


  


“I’m not going anywhere. Kyungsoo help you make me for you. I’m not anyone else’s but yours. I'll even keep your secret with me” he chuckled lightly

  


  


Jongin cocked his eyebrow at the bot who just smiled wider “What secret?” the taller asks

  


  


“That you have a heart condition” the android said bluntly.

  


  


“How…”

  


  


The android rolled his eyes at him “I told you, Kyungsoo made me like this. Not book smart but adaptive and I easily learn and also maybe because you left your phone on loudspeaker while Yixing was asking you about your heart burns and I saw you taking that medicine” he answers, pursing his lips to point at the tablet container near his laptop

  


  


“I can’t tell him that I asked for another doctor’s opinion and I didn’t want to worry them” Jongin answers quietly

  


  


“So you’ll leave me again?”

  


  


“No of course not” he says in a heartbeat. He doesn’t think he could leave Kyungsoo ever again, not after all the heart fluttering moments and the heartbreaking smiles. Maybe he can fix his own heart too. 

  


  


“Such a bad liar, Kim Jongin. Hurry and fix my heart, maybe I can fix you too” 

  


  


_ Ah, he’s so bossy even when he’s an android _

  
  


  


\--

  
  


  


Jongin is staring, like really staring hard and this time it wasn’t because of the stupid clock in his office but because he’s waiting for the vital signs to move. He allowed Yixing to do the procedure because first of all Yixing is the doctor here and Jongin is just an engineer. Just to secure the heart, he made sure to protect it with another casing that can produce enough current to keep the android running if in case the heart doesn’t work but everyone is thinking positive as they stare at the now transparent chest of android Soo. 

  


  


“Should we shock it once?” Jongin asks because he watched it from somewhere that hearts need to be shocked once or twice to revive again.

  


  


Yixing shook his head and checks on the monitor again. “Give it some time, Jongin. The heart is getting used to its new body” the older gave him a dimpled smile and a pat on the back. 

  


  


Jongin wants to cry right now and he has never cried since Kyungsoo died and the night he gave up Soo. Soo just came back to him and he can’t lose him again. This is all he has of Kyungsoo and he doesn’t want to waste it. 

  


  


“There” jongin hears his brother faintly, both doctors stand next to the monitor while yixing jots down something on a paper, Junmyeon dictates. 

  


  


“Jongin, you can put the casing into its original form, keep it at body temperature” Junmyeon says softly as if he’s trying not to shock Jongin.

  


  


“But, the heart” he mutters, he couldn’t even see the heart beating...he might have failed this.

  


  


“Is beating. It’s faint but it’s beating and it’s getting stronger” Yixing’s eyes lit up with hope and he gave Jongin a reassuring smile.

  


  


“We should clean up and transfer him to a bed and then you should wait for him to wake up” Yixing suggested.

  


  


Jongin stepped next to them and tapped Soo’s chest to make the transparent case into a skin like one, soft and somewhat pale just like Kyungsoo’s own.

  


  


“What if he doesn’t wake up?” he asks quietly. Soo looks peaceful sleeping, he couldn’t even differentiate anymore. Soo is so alike the real Kyungsoo. He misses him badly.

  


  


“Jongin, that’s Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo’s heart. He’ll wake up for you” his brother assures him before giving him a tight hug.

  
  


\--

  
  


“Nini bear”

  


  


“Soo?” Jongin calls out back, he was resting near Kyungsoo’s bed so he’s not sure if he’s dreaming or not. 

  


  


“It’s Kyungsoo 2.0, you baby. I can feel my heart beating, did you do it?” the android smiled hopefully.

  


  


Jongin nodded proudly before holding the smaller’s hand. “Of course I did”

  


  


“Does anything hurt?” he asks quietly before checking Kyungsoo’s stats

  


  


“You do realize that I’m an android right?” Kyungsoo points out with a soft chuckle.  


  


  


Jongin admits that he missed Kyungsoo and his laughter and his smiles. He doesn't want to lose him again. “I..know..I just”

  


  


“My pain receptors aren’t on yet, I assume you’re the one who did that. I feel okay, weird with something pumping on my chest and flowing all over me” Kyungsoo finally answers properly, even the twitching of the corner of his lips is so alike with the real Kyungsoo.

  


  


“That’s blood” Jongin answers

  


  


His eyes widened and his soft lips formed a little o in surprise.“Real Kyungsoo’s? You even kept his blood?!” android Kyungsoo says in amusement and maybe a little judgment was laced in his voice

  


  


“Silly, it’s mine. I banked my blood in case I needed to get an operation but it turned out you’re the one who needed it, my demanding robot” Jongin chuckled lightly before brushing the fringe off of Kyungsoo’s face.

  


  


“Humanoid with a real heart and blood” Kyungsoo corrected with a soft smile

  


  


“And bone marrow” Jongin added lightly

  


  


“You really outdid yourself, Kim Jongin” he smiled at Jongin proudly just like Kyungsoo's proud look whenever Jongin managed to connect an arm to the body or when it started to move shortly after being attached. It's heartwarming and it's all he can ever ask for.  


  


  


“You need to rest your heart for a bit. It’s still getting used to your new body” Jongin reminds him, it’s been 10 days since the procedure and it was painful for Jongin to watch the beeps change into strong to faint ones. He felt like he was dying every time Kyungsoo’s heartbeats went faint

  


  


“Okay, I’ll be good” he hums in response

  


  


“Jongin” Kyungsoo calls out again before giving Jongin’s hand a soft squeeze.

  


  


“Hmm?”

  


  


“Thank you” 

  


  


“All for you, my love” Jongin says, he placed a kiss on the older’s hand. He feels like this is his Kyungsoo too, maybe he had achieved his promise to Kyungsoo, to give him all he wants and now Kyungsoo can live on forever, not only his memories. 

  


  


Jongin watched as Kyungsoo’s eyes crinkled into little crescents while his lips formed another perfect heart shape. He could live on like this forever, he wanted to live on like this forever. He ignores the pain on his chest and continued to talk to Kyungsoo, knowing that the android would fall asleep in a few before his system gets reactivated to full performance. 

  


  


They talked for hours, Jongin made it his mission to make Kyungsoo laugh and smile. He wanted to make up for the years they spent apart. He doesn’t want this to end, not today and not ever. He excuses himself before taking the last pill on his container then he returned to Kyungsoo’s side. He moved on the bed to lay down next to Kyungsoo. 

  


  


“Jongin, are you alright?” Kyungsoo asks softly, he rakes his fingers on Jongin’s brown locks, the taller sighs in contentment

  


  


“Yeah, Soo…”

  


  


“Hmm?”

  


  


“Can you sing for me?” he mumbles, resting his face on the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, just like the old times. 

  


  


Kyungsoo didn’t need anymore convincing and his voice was the last thing Jongin heard before he let darkness consume his whole being. 

  
  
  


\--

  
  


Bright lights attacked his vision as soon as he pried his eyes open. He doesn’t feel any different except for the--

  


  


“You messed up your heart and your brain wasn’t easy to transfer to an android so I need you for that, good thing you logged your brain in real time. I was able to transfer it to your prototype brain after checking it and fixing it. Welcome back, Jongin 2.0, also known as KJI011412” Jongin turns to look at Kyungsoo who was standing near the bed, dressed very warmly in a knitted cream sweater, his hair longer than the last time he saw him.

  


  


“What?” Jongin asked in confusion, he thought he was dead. He checked his arm and found that there were no wires attached to him. Is he an android now? How did he even...

  


  


“We get to stay together, forever, Jongin” Kyungsoo smiles at him before giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

  


  


Maybe being a humanoid isn’t that different from being an android. “Oh, don’t worry your abs are still there and I didn’t know you were packing something big” Kyungsoo teases lightly, it would’ve made Jongin blush but he doesn’t think his system has refreshed yet

  


  


“Kyung helped me with everything before he disabled himself, since you don’t need two Kyungsoo’s?” the smaller asked with an unsure tone 

  


  


Jongin reached out his hand which the smaller took and he sat next to Jongin on the bed “You are enough for me, Doh Kyungsoo” Jongin says softly, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo.

  


  


“You are enough for me too, Kim Jongin” the other answered back with a soft smile.

  


  


Maybe they can start their forever now, chasing the sun and maybe their dreams together. No one would know how they defied life’s cycle. 

  


  


“Thanks for fixing my heart” 

  


  


“Thanks for bringing me back to life”

  
  


\---

  
  
  



End file.
